


Slaying The Viper

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Series: Hope Is In The Future [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Affairs, Arson, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Crossover, Disabled Character, Disapproving Family, Engagement, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hero Homicide, Homophobia, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Organized Crime, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Sergeant Voight and Detective Erin Lindsay need the SVU team's help in catching a brutal and elusive rapist and killer from Chicago who seemingly targets random victims.





	1. Chapter 1

**Slaying The Viper**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

**Chapter 1: Into The Den Of The Viper**

Twenty five year old Hudson University student Pamela Reid is leaving the campus when she was unexpectedly shot in the left thigh, as she struggled to get to her feet a man came seemingly out of nowhere and drug Pamela into a nearby alley, where he brutally raped Pamela, then he shot her in the back of the head twice.

Lieutenant Olivia Benson is in her office at her desk looking over Detective Amanda Rollins' DD5 on the rape, murder, and dismemberment of ten year old Henrietta Jacobs.

Olivia read Amanda's notes and observations and was pleasantly impressed with the blonde's work.

After putting the file away Olivia left her office, pulling out her phone Olivia called her house, her gorgeous fiancée Melinda Warner answered the phone after the first ring.

"Hey Mel hon' What's up?" Liv asked.

"Nothing, just sitting here with Noah playing Scrabble." 

"Hi Mommy." Noah said.

"Hey Noah sweetie." Olivia said to her Son unable to keep herself from smiling.

Olivia made it home in record time to Noah and Melinda.

"How was your day, hon?" Melinda asked after greeting Olivia with a warm embrace and a light peck on the lips.

"Good considering, and now it's better now that I'm home with you and our little man here." Olivia says before picking Noah up and hugging him tightly.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you ready for bed." 

"Okay Mommy." Noah chirped.

"I'll go warm up your dinner, Liv." Melinda said.

As Melinda was heating up Olivia's plate of fried pork chops, mashed potatoes, and green peas the house phone rang, it was Sergeant Hank Voight from Chicago.

"Hello Doctor Warner, is Lieutenant Benson around?" Hank asked.

"Yes, I'll get her for you, Sergeant Voight." Melinda answers just as Olivia came out of Noah's room.

"She's right here, Sergeant." Melinda said before handing the phone to Olivia.

"Benson." Olivia says.

"Lieutenant Benson, Hank Voight here, I'm calling to let you know that a hitman from here in Chicago, name's Vinnie "The Viper" Farina is either already there in New York or on his way there. Detective Lindsay and I are on our way to New York with everything we have on Farina." 

"All right, we'll be ready Sergeant Voight, thanks for calling." Olivia says.

Forty three year old school teacher Jessica Wong is exiting a local dive bar in South Manhattan. As she walked through the parking lot Jessica is unaware of the danger approaching her.

Vinnie "The Viper" Farina, wearing a ski mask and gloves hid behind a tree in Jessica's blind spot. As Jessica passed by Vinnie pounced, he grabbed Jessica and dragged her into a dark colored van, then he drove her to Central Park where he savagely raped her. Then as Jessica begged for her life Vinnie shot her twice in the back of the head.

The next morning Nakea Mohamed and Imelda San were jogging in Central Park when they discover Jessica's body in a crudely dug shallow grave, Amanda, Fin, and Carisi arrive on scene before calling Liv at home.

Olivia called Lucy before she and Melinda went to the scene. Olivia sees Hank Voight and Erin Lindsay standing near the open grave, Liv and Melinda walk over and join Hank and Erin at the grave, Erin hands Olivia the file on Vinnie Farina.

"So, Sergeant Voight, Detective Lindsay, what makes you think that this Vinnie Farina is our Perp?" Liv asked while still reading the file.

"His MO never changed Lieutenant, all of his victims were raped, then shot in the back of the head twice.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant, but what's this guy's story?" Amanda asked after walking up to the group.

Voight glanced over at Erin.

"Farina was a hitman for Delfino Scarvinas until October of 2016."  Erin explained.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

Delfino shorted Vinnie on a fee for a contract." Voight said. 

"What did Farina do, Detective Lindsay?" Amanda inquired.

"He planted C4 charges all over the Scarvinas' mansion and detonated them, killing the whole Scarvinas family." Voight said.

"Whoa, this guy doesn't play around." Rollins replied.

"Detectives, Sergeant, Lieutenant, this victim was definitely raped, evidence of bruising on her thighs. I won't know the full extent of the damage until I examine her back at the Morgue." Melinda said as she took her notes.

Olivia and Voight both nod in understanding before Melinda walked away.

"What else besides money could make Farina turn on Scarvinas?" Olivia asks.

"Another player could've offered Farina more to eliminate Scarvinas." an unknown male voice said.

"Oh joy, IAB is here." Erin said under her breath.

Chicago Internal Affairs Officers Nicky Brass and Tamara Bullock walked up to the group.

"What's IAB doing here, Brass? This has nothing to do with a CPD officer." Hank said.

"Well Sergeant Voight, Chief of Detectives Bostic begs to differ." Tamara adds quickly.

"Ok, we'll bite who are you looking at?" Erin asked.

"Clayton Bridges, SWAT Officer at the 21st in Chicago, we have evidence that he's dealing with Farina." Brass said handing a file to Hank.

"Bostic is sending the rest of your unit here to back you up... oh and try to keep us in the loop." Brass said before he and Tamara left the scene.

Once Olivia and the others finished up at the scene they went back to the 1-6, Erin had use the ladies room while Amanda called her babysitter Wendy Barker to check on Jessie.

"How's Jessie, Wendy?" 

"An angel as always. I just put her down for her nap." Wendy answered.

"All right, I'll check in later. Bye Wendy." 

Erin washed her hands and exited the bathroom and rounds the corner and comes face to face with Amanda.

"Hey, Amanda, it's great to see you again."

"Hi Erin, it's great to see you too, though I kind of wish that it be under happier circumstances." Amanda replied.

"I here you, so how's Jessie these days?" 

"She's fine." Amanda said as she pulls out her wallet and shows Erin the picture of Jessie she keeps there.

"She's adorable... Just like her Mom." Erin said with a flirty wink, which caused Amanda to blush.

"Thank you, Erin." 

Just then Jay, Kevin, Alvin, Trudy, and Kim all walked into the precinct. Jay was smiling when he sees Erin.

"Erin, I may be way off here and please don't think that I'm making any kind of assumption about you but would you... maybe want to go out on a dinner date with me sometime before you leave?" Amanda asked nervously.

Erin smiled, she stepped forward and hugged Amanda, pulling the blonde close against her body.

"I thought you'd never ask, Amanda. I'd love that." Erin replied with a smile.

Jay's smile evaporates when he sees Erin hugging Amanda, at that moment Fin and Carisi enter the Squad Room with Releena Otashi, Liv and Hank nod to Amanda and Erin, the two female Detectives follow Fin, Releena, and Carisi into Interview Room 2.

Olivia returns to her office just as her phone began buzzing, it was Melinda.

"Hello?" 

"Hello Liv, how's your day going?" Melinda inquired.

"Great now, how's your day going and how's our little man?" Liv asked.

"Noah's great, he's at school and my day just got a whole lot better since I heard your beautiful voice." Melinda answers.

Amanda leans against the wall while Erin sat down in front of Releena in the Interrogation Room.

"Hey Releena, remember me?" Erin asked, Releena nods.

"Detective Lindsay from Chicago." Releena says in a hoarse voice, Erin smiled and nods.

"You said that you saw Gina and Rachel going in a hotel with a man?" Erin asked gently.

"Yeah, the Big Apple Inn, 1917 East Mercer Drive." Releena said, Amanda leaves the room and goes to her desk and looks up the address, Amanda raised an eyebrow when she saw where the hotel was.

Jay, Platt, Atwater, and Burgess are watching Amanda as she hurries back to the Interrogation Room.

"She's a firecracker, that one." Platt said.

"Where's she from?" Jay asks.

"Atlanta." Burgess said.

"The hotel is in a high crime area." Amanda says as she re-enters the Interrogation Room.

"Gina and Rachel got hooked on heroine a while back, I tried to get them to go to rehab." Releena sobbed.

Erin reached across the table and tenderly stroked Releena's right hand.

"We're gonna get Farina, Releena." Erin said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Detective Lindsay." Releena said.

"We'll have a Patrol Car take you home, Releena." Amanda says.

Olivia sends Fin and Carisi and Voight sends Burgess and Olinsky to the Big Apple Inn with a search warrant.

Amanda and Erin go out in the hall to the vending machine for a soda.

"You know, I really like working with you, Erin." Amanda said as her can of diet coke fell to the bottom of the machine. After grabbing the can, Amanda steeped aside and allowed Erin access to the machine.

"So Erin, anyone special waiting on you back in Chicago?" Amanda asked as she popped the tab on her soda can.

"Well, Halstead and I were together for a while, but then he wanted out when I wanted to get serious about settling down." Erin said as she removed her can from the machine.

"Let's face it, hunting rapists, thugs, and killers everyday doesn't leave a lot of time for romance." Amanda says with a light snicker.

"Where would you like to eat?" Erin asked.

"There's a new diner called Nancy's that just opened that I've been wanting to try."

Nine year old Amy Torres and Mom Jackie were leaving their gym after a workout, Vinnie pulls out his barbed wire as he hid in the parking garage. As Jackie and Amy neared their car Vinnie jumped out from where he was hiding and punches Jackie in the face as hard as he could, knocking the thirty year old Artist down and nearly out. Vinnie then turns his attention to Amy, who is scared to death, Amy tried to run away from Vinnie, but he didn't allow that. Callously Vinnie wrapped the barbed wire around Amy's small neck. He then pulled Amy's sweatpants and underwear down before pinning her against her Mother's car and preceded to violently rape the little girl. Jackie, still somewhat disoriented from the punch she'd taken from Vinnie managed to get to her feet and turn around to see Vinnie viciously strangling Amy with some barbed wire, he smiled sadistically as he lifted Amy up off her feet as he used more force to push the barbed wire into Amy's throat until Amy's small body went completely limp.

"Nooo!!!!" Jackie screamed as Vinnie let Amy's body coldly fall to the ground, Jackie ran and fell to her knees where her Daughter's body lay.

"You monster!" Jackie yelled as Vinnie finished adjusting his belt and walking calmly into the night, leaving Jackie Torres cradling the lifeless body of her Daughter distraught and wailing into the night. Utterly raw with grief.

Fin, Burgess, Carisi, and Olinsky arrive at the Big Apple Inn and began searching, Fin and Olinsky go up to the Penthouse and discover Rachel and Gina's bodies. Olivia gets a call from Patrol about the rape and murder of Amy Torres, Voight and Liv dispatch Amanda and Erin to the scene.

When Amanda and Erin reach the scene Melinda is already there with her new assistant Selina Atkins looking over the body.

"Victim's name is Amy Torres, nine years old. Raped and strangled with barbed wire." Melinda tells the Detectives.

"The victim's Mother, Jackie Torres is in the ambulance being treated for shock, she says that she witnessed the rape and murder. She also said the suspect blitzed her and Amy and knocked her out."  Selina tells Amanda and Erin.

Amanda looks at Erin.

"Has Farina ever targeted children before?" Amanda asks Erin.

"Not unless they were in the contract, this... a targeted attack on a tender age victim, this is definitely a new signature." Erin replied.

Amanda calls Olivia at the station and relays all this information to Olivia and Hank.

Everyone returns to the 1-6, Fin takes the recovered evidence to the evidence locker while Carisi goes to his desk and looks up Jackie Torres' name in the database.

"Sergeant Voight, Lieutenant Benson, Jackie Torres was once married to Fernando Vega." Carisi informed the two superior officers.

Erin and Amanda left the station after their shifts.

"I'm going to head over to my hotel and get cleaned up." Erin says.

"Okay Erin, I'll do that too, I can't wait to spend the evening with you." Amanda replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Crimson Tears

Amanda hurried home, she stripped down and ran into her bathroom and started the shower. She stepped under the warm jet of water. Amanda closed her eyes and thought about Erin. Erin Lindsay is a goddess with perfect hair, skin, and mesmerizing eyes that Amanda couldn't help but get lost in.

After coming out of the shower and drying off, Amanda puts on a pair of form fitting jeans and a blue shirt. Over at Erin's hotel room Erin is in the same boat  as Amanda, but settling on a pair of black jeans and a green shirt, after dressing Erin drives her rental car back to the 1-6, where Amanda was waiting for Erin seated at her desk.

"Hey." Amanda says.

"Hi Amanda, you look good." Erin replies.

Amanda smiles and blushes.

"You ready?" Amanda asks.

"Yes, let's go." Erin answers.

The two female detectives go outside and get into Amanda's blue Dodge Magnum, Amanda begins driving.

"Tell me again what kind of music you like, Erin?" 

"R&B and soft jazz." Erin responds.

The pair arrive at Nancy's Diner and go inside, they go to a table and sit down across from one another. A Waitress named Marisol Avalar walked up to Erin and Amanda.

"Welcome to Nancy's Diner ladies, my name is Marisol and I will be your waitress tonight." Marisol said with a beaming smile.

"I'll have a Coke." Amanda says.

"A Dr. Pepper for me please." Erin adds.

"Ok, I'll get your drinks while you look over the menus." Marisol said before walking away from the table.

Amanda and Erin are unaware of the pair of eyes that are currently watching them, Vinnie is seated at a table two rows over from the two female officers.

The table next to Vinnie's was full of the CEO and top executives from the ChemSAT pharmaceutical company. Darren Michaels and Richard Moss are enjoying a celebration dinner for exceeding their third quarter earnings. Darren and Richard are with Leon Jameson, Karen Serenity, Selina Atkins, Aki Sakura, and Nancy Mitarashi.

"Great job everyone." Darren says as he raised his glass, everyone else stands up. Richard stands, blocking Vinnie's view of Erin and Amanda.

Without a word, Vinnie stands to his feet and grabs Richard's right shoulder and spins him around which caused Richard to spill his wine on Vinnie's shirt. At the same time Marisol is coming back to take Erin and Amanda's orders.

Vinnie grabs the steak knife he was using and viciously stabs Richard in the heart, Karen, Selina, and Aki all scream in terror.

Quickly, Amanda and Erin leap from their seats.

"Come on, Erin. I keep some guns and a radio in my car just in case." Amanda said quickly, Erin nods and follows Amanda out of the diner. Once they reached Amanda's car Amanda opened the glovebox and pulled out two nine millimeter Berettas along with her badge, Erin also pulls out her badge. Amanda slaps fresh clips into both firearms before handing one of them to Erin, Amanda then calls the station and requests backup. Another scream, this time from Marisol tore through the cool night air.

"I'll cover you." Erin tells Amanda, who nods.

The two detectives quickly head back into the diner, Erin covering Amanda the whole time. When they made it back inside they found Vinnie standing over Richard's dead body holding Marisol captive.

"Vinnie Farina, let that woman go. Do it now!" Erin yells as Olivia, Fin, Voight and the others arrived with a platoon of uniformed officers.

"Drop the knife and let that woman go!!" Fin yells.

"All you pigs get outta here, I only want the two broads." Vinnie says before roughly pressing the knife's blade against Marisol's neck.

"Okay Farina, this is your show." Amanda says gently.

Olivia signals for everyone to pull out, which they do leaving Erin and Amanda alone with Farina, Marisol, and the remaining ChemSAT staff.

"We gave you what you wanted Farina, now release those hostages." Erin says firmly.

Vinnie's panicked gaze shifts from Amanda to Selina and Karen.

"Give up now Farina, you're already facing the death penalty back in Chicago. Just give up and let Marisol and the rest of these people go." Amanda says.

Vinnie thinks about what Amanda and Erin had said to him, with a heavy sigh he lets Marisol go as well as the rest of the hostages, Vinnie then drops his knife.

"Hostages are coming out unharmed, Sergeant Voight." Erin says.

"And Farina?" Liv asks.

Erin watches eagerly as Amanda cuffs Vinnie.

"Secured and in custody, also unharmed." Erin says with a look of satisfaction on her face as Amanda walked him outside.

Marisol ran up and gave both Amanda and Erin hugs.

"Thank you both so much."

Then Marisol climbed into a second ambulance to be treated for shock.

**Four Days Later...**

Vinnie is brought into Arraignment Court, Barba and Chicago ADA Mika Ross are at the Prosecution table, Judge Elizabeth Donnelly entered the courtroom.

"How does the Defendant plead?" 

"Not guilty, Your Honor." Vinnie's lawyer, Rubi Allenbee says.

"Mr. Barba, Ms. Ross?"

"Remand Your Honor, Mr. Farina is charged with four brutal murders here in New York and at least a dozen in Chicago." Mika says.

"Bail is set at two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, cash only." Donnelly says before banging her gavel.  

Amanda and Erin leave the courtroom, they are greeted by Marisol, Karen, Leon, Selina, Darren, Aki, and Nancy.

"How did it go, Detectives?" Karen asked.

"The Judge set Vinnie's bail at a quarter of a million dollars." Amanda says.

"Good." Leon chimed in.

"You all should go home and get some rest." Olivia says as she and Hank walk up to the group.

"We had to see that coward in court before the trial, Lieutenant Benson." Aki says.

"I understand, Ms. Sakura." Olivia replied.

Aki and her co-workers then leave the courtroom, Liv turns to Amanda and Erin.

"Sorry we ruined your evening, Amanda, Erin." Olivia said apologetically.

"We can always try again and most importantly we got Farina." Erin replied.

"How about the two of you take a few days off?" Liv suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Amanda says happily.

 

 

  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Erin wasted little time in getting back to the hotel and grabbing her go bag and tossing into the trunk of her rented Honda Civic.

"Someone's eager eh?" Jay said as he stood in the doorway watching Erin.

"I am eager to spend some time with Amanda because she intrigues me." Erin answers sharply.

"I bet she does." Jay answered sarcastically, Erin sighed and rolled her eyes before getting into the car and starting it.

"Don't have too much fun." Jay said before disappearing back inside.

Trudy is sitting In the hotel Lounge sipping a caramel macchiato when a tall, handsome man in a tan suit walked up to Trudy.

"Excuse me Miss, but may I sit here with you?"

Trudy looked up and was Immediately rendered speechless, so she simply nodded.

The man smiled a dazzling smile as he sat down next to Trudy with his newspaper and thermos full of black coffee in his hands.

"Hello, I'm Frank Carson."

"T-Trudy Platt." Trudy stammers as Kim walks past, she glances at Trudy and gives the Desk Sergeant a smile and a wink.

After clearing her throat, Trudy turns her attention back to Frank.

"So, what do you do, Mr. Carson?" Trudy asks.

"I'm a Stock Broker, Ms. Platt." he answers.

Erin pulled up to Amanda's house, which Erin thought was modest and cute. Grabbing her Go bag from the trunk, Erin walked up onto the porch and lightly knocked on the front door.

"Who is it?" Amanda said.

"It's Erin." Erin replied.

"Just a sec." Amanda says.

A few moments later Amanda opened the door revealing herself to Erin, Amanda was wearing an apron over her pink dress that fit her almost like a second skin. Erin's mouth suddenly became dry as she took in Amanda's full, natural beauty.

"Hey." Amanda says smiling.

"Hi." Erin reciprocates.

"Come on in." Amanda said.

Erin enters the blonde Detective's home and sees a young auburn haired girl in her early twenties carrying a small blonde girl towards her and Amanda.

"Maria, you have my cell number if anything should happen with Jessie." Amanda said.

Maria nods, "Yes, Ms. Rollins." she said before saying her goodbyes to Amanda and Erin.

"Wow Amanda, that picture you showed me doesn't do you Daughter justice. She's even more adorable in person." Erin compliments as she sets her bag down.

"Thank you, Erin."

*****************

It's now 9:00 PM, both Amanda and Erin are dressed in their sleepwear, Amanda was in her pink bathroom while Erin was dressed in a t-shirt and lounge pants. The pair is seated on Amanda's loveseat.

"Sounds to me like Halstead is still carrying a torch for you, Erin." Amanda said.

"Yeah, but he's the only one. Trust me when I tell you Amanda, that that ship has sailed and sunk." Erin assures the blonde.

"Well, that's good to know." Amanda said, before adding "Cause I was kinda thinkin' about that before I did this."

"What?-"

Erin's words were cut off by Amanda's soft lips gently pressing against hers, Amanda's lips were pedal soft like Erin had envisioned them every night in her dreams since meeting the Southern Belle.

Amanda gently brushed her tongue against Erin's lips asking for permission to enter, Erin happily obliged and opened her mouth. Amanda then plunged her tongue deep into Erin's mouth.

Once the need for air arose the ladies separated, the searing kiss leaving both Erin and Amanda breathless.

"Whoa." Erin huffed.

"My thoughts exactly." Amanda said in agreement, pushing a strand of her golden hair out of her face.

Amanda pulls Erin to her feet and pinned Erin against the wall and once again kissed Erin hotly, Erin moved her hands up and down Amanda's stockinged legs. Erin was loving this, Amanda Rollins was a goddess to Erin, and the CPD Officer had every intention on showing the Atlanta native how much the blonde beauty now meant to Erin.

Erin spins away from the wall, pulling Amanda with her, the brunette pushed Amanda towards the couch, stripping the blonde woman of her robe and panties as she went. Amanda laid down on the couch wearing only her infectious smile.

Erin then slowly began stripping down herself, Erin was totally captivated by Amanda's lithe form. Erin then got on the floor and crawled sensuously towards Amanda like a panther stalking its prey.

Amanda smiled and eagerly accepted Erin when she reached her, Amanda wrapped her legs around Erin once their bodies made contact. Then Erin pressed her sex against Amanda's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Erin put her hands down on either side of Amanda's head. She used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Amanda, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD ERIN! MMMM... That feels sooooo goood !!" Amanda screeched.

Amanda's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, so much more skilled, than her last male lover had ever been. Every move Erin made set her nerves on fire, and Amanda saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from her lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Erin moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.

Amanda rolled Erin onto her back, Amanda shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Erin's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"A-Amanda, what are you ... Ooohh!" Erin moaned loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. She shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes over and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Amanda leaned down to capture Erin's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Erin responded by tightening her fingers in Amanda's short hair, wrapping her thighs around her new lover's waist with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Amanda's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Amanda's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Erin, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that really something, Amanda, you really wore me out." Erin said with a giggle.  
Amanda lays her head on Jill so that they are cheek to cheek, she smiles and closes her eyes as Erin gently stroked Amanda's back.

"I'm glad that you were pleased, Erin." Amanda said softly.

Erin turned on her side so that Amanda could spoon with her, Amanda pressed her body against Erin's. Then Amanda slipped her hands underneath Erin's arms so she could access Erin's perky breasts. Erin sighed gently as Amanda squeezed and fondled her breasts with her skillful touch.

"So Erin, how do I stack up to Halstead?" the Southern Belle asked.

Erin gently stroked Amanda's left cheek as she gazed longingly into Amanda's baby blues.

"There is no comparing you to Jay Amanda, you are vastly superior to Jay Halstead in every aspect of the word."

Amanda blushed at Erin's glowing adoration for her prowess in the bedroom.

Then Erin drifted off into a peaceful sleep, in the loving embrace of the woman of her dreams.

 The next morning Erin awoke, still in Amanda's arms. Erin was overjoyed to have been able to fall asleep and wake up in the beautiful blonde's arms.

  
"How did you sleep, Erin?" Amanda asked gently.

"I slept like a baby, Amanda." Erin replied.

"So Erin... Where do we go from here?" Amanda inquired.

"Anywhere you'd like, Amanda. We can keep it casual if you like, or we can do the relationship. It's entirely up to you." Erin answered.

Amanda smiled, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"I want you all to myself, Erin Lindsay." Amanda announced.

"Just the answer I was hoping for, Amanda." Erin said before she gently stroked the blonde beauty's face with her left hand.

"Hungry?" Amanda asked. Erin nodded, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed. Erin couldn't take her eyes off of Amanda's naked form as she walked out of the bedroom, not even bothering to grab a robe. For her part, Erin was vastly more modest than her new lover.

Grabbing one of Amanda's pink satin robes and putting it on before exiting Amanda's bedroom.

Erin walks into the kitchen, where the still naked Amanda was making coffee for the two of them. Erin wraps her arms around Amanda from behind and plants a light kiss on the older woman's right shoulder.

"What are we having this morning, Amanda sweetheart?"

"Do you like eggs benedict, Erin?" Amanda asked.  
Erin said nothing, she spins Amanda around and gives her an intense, hungry kiss.  
Amanda gasped when Erin pulled away, but the brunette woman held onto Amanda for a moment longer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Amanda says, blushing slightly.

"Please put something on Amanda, I would hate for my new girlfriend to get burned while making me breakfast." Erin said, Amanda smiled and nods.

 When Amanda returned, she was wearing a white t-shirt and a black pair of panties, Erin thought that Amanda looked absolutely stunning.

"Is this more to your liking, Erin darling?" Amanda inquired.  
 

Erin gave Amanda a predatory smile and nods, after breakfast the pair showers and gets dressed before heading out to Central Park. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. A Ruined Date In Central Park

**Chapter 4: A Ruined Date In Central Park**

Amanda and Erin arrive at Central Park, Amanda is on the phone with Wendy checking on Jessie.

"Ok Wendy, I'll get some cough medicine on my way home." Amanda says before hanging up.

"Everything OK?" Erin asked as they walked up to a bike rental tent.

"Yeah, Jessie has a cough, so once we leave here I'm gonna grab some medicine for her." Amanda says. 

The pair mount the bikes they had rented and began riding around the iconic park, the women are enjoying their ride and one another's company. They come to a bench next to a pond, they decide to stop and sit on the bench and talk some.

"So, Amanda tell me a little about your family." Erin says.

"Ok, my Mom is named Beth-Anne and my Sister Kim live in Atlanta, we're...estranged." Amanda said, not wanting to delve any further into the subject of her family dysfunction.

"Believe me Amanda, I know all about that subject, I'll respect your wishes and not push you to tell me until your ready."

"And I'll show the same respect, my dear Erin." Amanda said before grabbing Erin's left hand and stroking it gently and locking eyes with her brunette lover.

Suddenly, 

"Well, look at what we got here Ron, a pair of filthy dykes." a young man's voice said from behind Amanda and Erin.

"I think they're on a date, Greg." the second man said as he stood in front of Erin.

"So what if we are?" Amanda said, glaring at Ron.

"Why you-." Ron said before raising his left hand to slap Amanda, but Erin moved quickly and fluidly from her seat next to Amanda and tied up Ron in a Full Nelson.

"Now, I do believe that you and your friend here owe us an apology... Or would you rather have some broken bones?" Erin said darkly, her tone chilled Ron and Greg to the bone.

"O-ok, we apologize to you and your date... Just don't hurt us, please." Greg says backing away from the bench.

"Oh, and just so you boys know, we're cops." Amanda says with a predatory smile.

 


End file.
